Bad Romance
by PurpleGlow-Sticks
Summary: One-Shot songfic. Elle and Claire are caught up in a bad romance. Rated M for sexual scenes and femmslash. Don't like, don't read.


This is a songfic based on the song "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. I hope you all like it.. The is my first time writing one of these kind of fics so reviews are very welcome (: I don't own any of the characters. **Warning! Strong Adult Content and Femmslash! Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**I want your ugly,**

**I want your disease**

**I want your everything as longs as it's free**

**I want your love**

Her small hands pushed the taller blonde hard against the wall, their lips connecting in a hungry kiss. Claire's hands slowly moved from Elle's shoulders and to her slender hips, her finger nails scratched playfully at the exposed skin, earning a moan from the other blonde. Claire pulled back from the kiss, moving her lips to Elle's neck, sucking and biting at the skin. "I want you," She mumbled into Elle's neck.

**You know that I want you,**

**And you know that I need you,**

**I want a bad, bad romance**

Elle's hands quickly snaked around the cheerleader's waist and picked her up in her strong arms. Claire wrapped her legs around Elle as they walked towards the bed. Elle gently laid the younger girl down onto the bed and straddled her. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice low and husky as she hovered over Claire. The two stared into each other's eyes, both pools of blue full of lust and desire. "You." The cheerleader answered.

**I want your love**

**And I want your revenge, **

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**I want your love **

**And your lovers revenge,**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

Claire leaned up, quickly capturing the older woman's lips and bringing her down with her. Claire's hands ran up Elle's back and tangled themselves within her blonde locks, her legs still wrapped around Elle's waist. The older blonde had her hands either side of Claire's head as she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

**Caught in a bad romance,**

**Caught in a bad romance**

The cheerleader's lips parted for Elle's tongue to slide in, her own flicking up against it, beginning a battle for dominance. Elle's right hand slowly moved down Claire's body, until it reached the hem of her shirt. She tugged at it gently, silently telling Claire that it had to come off as she broke their kiss. The younger blonde sat up slightly as Elle yanked off her top and it became a distant memory as it hit the floor. Elle's finger tips danced across Claire's toned stomach as she brought her lips back down to hers.

**I want your horror,**

**I want your design**

**Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine**

**I want your love**

A grin danced across Claire's face as she flipped them over so she was now on top. The cheerleader smirked and as quick as a flash, Elle's purple top was too, a distant memory as it joined Claire's on the floor. The younger girl cupped one of Elle's bra covered breasts and gave a gentle squeeze, grinning as she got a moan in return. She continued this while her lips attacked her neck, leaving a bright red mark on the exposed skin, marking Elle as hers.

Her small hands ceased massaging Elle's breast and began to travel south, stopping as she got to the waist band of her jeans. It took Claire a while to undo the buttons and unzip the zipper, but once she did she shoved her hand straight in and rubbed Elle through her soaked panties. "Claire," The older blonde moaned. "I need you."

**You know that I want you,**

**And you know that I need you**

**I want a bad, bad romance **

She didn't waist anytime pulling off Elle's jeans and throwing them across the room, though she took her time with the other blonde's panties, slowly tugging them down Elle's longer, slender legs until they too fell to the floor, leaving Elle only in her bra. Claire crawled back up Elle's body, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as her hand danced around her thighs, tracing random patterns all the way up her pale thigh but never touching where Elle needed her to touch most. A groan of protest escaped the blonde's lips as Claire's hand moved back up her stomach, causing the cheerleader to chuckle.

Elle pushed Claire back, so that she could sit up, and then pushed her to stand up from the bed. The older blonde then knelt down in front of her and undid her pants, letting them fall around her ankles. Claire stepped out of her pant and kicked them from her feet before her body clashed into Elle's and their lips met once again.

**Caught in a bad romance,**

**Caught in a bad romance**

Claire took a step forward, causing Elle to step back until her legs hit the bed frame and she fell backwards bringing Claire with her. The cheerleader took the advantage of their positions and pinned Elle down on the bed as she tried to flip them. A cheeky smirk danced across her rosy lips as one hand let Elle's go and went south to finish what it had started. Claire's lips met with Elle's just as her fingers stroked the wet folds of her centre, she swallowed the moan the older blonde made and moved her fingers up, drawing circles around Elle's swollen clit.

**I want your love, and I want your revenge**

**I want your love; I don't wanna be friends**

**I don't wanna be friends **

The hotel room was soon filled with moans, groans and screams filled with pleasure. Claire's hand slowed its pace, her two fingers soaked with Elle's cum as she kissed her way back up the other blonde's body. Elle's panting slowly became normal again as she came back down from her high. "That was," She breathed out with a groggy smile. "Amazing." She added, leaning up to capture Claire's lips. The cheerleader grinned against Elle's swollen lips and let out a yelp as she was flipped over, with Elle hovering over the top. Elle's hand ran up Claire's thigh, earning a loud moan from the cheerleader when she sent a small shock through her. "Elle," She moaned, her eyes closing. "Please." The older blonde obey and pretty much ripped Claire's underwear off her and slowly rubbed her hand over the girls hot centre, again earning several moans.

**You and me could write a bad romance**

"Elle!" Claire cried as she felt the other blonde's tongue start to lap at her wet centre. Elle's right hand held Claire's hip and the other began to massage her breast. Claire began to grind herself onto Elle's face, her thrusting hips meeting with Elle's tongue at a rather fast pace. The moans escaping the cheerleaders lips only urging Elle on. She removed her hand from Claire's chest and quickly shoved two fingers in the girl's core, making her back arch up off the bed, moaning loudly. Elle sent a small volt from her fingers which quickly pushed the cheerleader over the edge and her body shuddered, her hips thrusting up to meet Elle's own as she rode out her orgasm.

**Caught in a bad romance**

The two laid in silence, both panting away with a satisfied grin on their faces. Elle sat up after several minutes and quickly got dressed; she walked back over to the bed and straddled a naked Claire. She leaned down and kissed the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss before she pulled back with her signature smirk, her finger reaching up to her own lips, silently telling Claire not to say a word. She then wink and jumped up from the bed and left the room, and a grinning Claire behind.


End file.
